


Sinister's Ambition

by DarkImpetus



Series: Marvel Infinites [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Power Pack, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImpetus/pseuds/DarkImpetus
Summary: Mr. Sinister becomes aware of twelve special mutants who are destined to be the scholars, heroes, and villains of the future. Seeking to control the future and discover what makes them special, Sinister captures the Twelve, but the Power Pack throw a wrench in that plan.





	1. Sinister Rising

Douglas Carmody was known for his work at Project PEGASUS, a well-known organization known only to high ranking government and security officials. This great institute was known for studying alternate forms of energy as well as serving as a holding unit for dangerous artifacts and weaponry. When Carmody was fired and branded a wanted man, he left with two objects: an advanced suit of armor and the Darkhold. While the armor was dangerous, the Darkhold was worse. It was known for years as the Book of Sins or the Book of Riddles. It is said to know the secrets of the universe itself. If the internet is a drop of water, then the Darkhold is an ocean.

Carmody had fled to an island which was located not far off the coast of New York. This island was home to Mr. Sinister. White, sterile light doused the halls as Carmody approached the personal office of Nathaniel Essex. He was holding a glass of wine as his Marauders surrounded him. Their eyes pieced Carmody as he held the book close to his chest. Sure, his armor could fight one or two Marauders, but four of them were in here.

Upon approaching Sinister, the former servant of Apocalypse said, “Douglas Carmody, have a seat.” Carmody did as he was told, fearing retribution from a man that was mostly metal. “What is it about sorcery and mutants that you so desperately wished to share?”

“The Darkhold has revealed to me a list of twelve mutants who are destined to change the world.” He handed the Darkhold to Scalphunter who handed it to his master. Upon opening the book, Sinister’s red eyes widened considerably. The book was written in colloquial Victorian English, his native tongue from when he grew up. The first picture was of an eleven-year-old with facial scars.

“This is … intriguing. Jeb Guthrie, brother to Sam Guthrie no doubt. Optic blasts.” Sinister looked at the next picture. It was a young girl who looks exactly like Laura Kinney. “No doubt another clone of Wolverine.” The next two kids were labeled in the same picture. One was a sullen boy and another was a blonde girl who seemed to be the archetypal perfect child. “Strucker? Intriguing.” The next was a girl was dressed in traditional Nigerian garb. “Temperature control could be interesting if stretched to a maximum level.” The next was a girl in the hands of Crystal of the Inhuman Royal Family. “A mutant-inhuman … that is fascinating. Most fascinating one so far.” A girl clothed in fire in Japan according to the home decor. “Aimi Yoshida, kin to Sunfire. There is at least president for her powers.” The next girl was in a weird animal hat. “Hayes. Psionically enhanced strength. Perhaps an extension of her parents’ telepathy.” A withered corpse was in the foreground of the next picture with the name Kevin Ford underneath it. “Necrosis is something I know I can use.” The redhead in the next picture was Rachel Summers. “Going to go after her anyways.” And finally, the twelfth member of this special group of mutants was Franklin Richards. “Such a pity he can no longer fold reality with a blink of an eye anymore.” He set the book back on the table.

“I noticed that some of these kids are artists, not scientists. Can’t understand why the Darkhold believes they are of any value,” said Carmody.

Sinister merely laughed at this ignorant statement. “The creative mind of any artist is worth its weight in gold. It most certainly will not be replaced by a machine.”

“So gathering these mutants,” Carmody continued.

“I am intrigued. Let’s see what makes them worthy of changing the world forever.” Carmody smiled at this.

It was the first Friday of the school year. The kids were at their lockers, grabbing all the books they needed for the weekend. Alex and Franklin in particular were basically stuffing their bags with their binders.

“Finally, the weekend,” Alex said with great relief, “Can’t wait to finally be out of this stuffy thing.” He pulled at his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons. Franklin slammed his locker shut and ran into the bathroom located conveniently behind their lockers. When he walked out seconds later, he was changed into more comfortable clothing, a turquoise shirt and track pants. “You’re going to need to teach me that trick on how to change that fast.”

“It’s a theater nerd’s secret,” Franklin joked, “So, what did you get on the summer essay? You know, the one about the most interesting thing you did.”

“Got solid B,” Alex said, “Writing isn’t my thing. Yours?”

“It’s an A, but it’s apparently ‘unoriginal’,” Franklin lamented, “Seriously? I get dragged off to other dimensions all the time. What other kid does that?”

“Will Byers,” said Alex with a devious smile.

“Yeah,” Franklin chuckled, “The title of next year’s paper: ‘The Demogorgon Got Me’.” He said it with the same inflection as Will Byers in _Stranger Things._ Truly, it was impressive how close he was.

“So, wanna hang this weekend,” Alex asked.

“Not this weekend. I’m with a friend in Salem Center,” Franklin said, “I can hang now if you like.”

“Okay, any places to hang?”

“We could go to Holliway’s Eatery.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re always hungry, right?”

“Duh.”

“Alright. Let’s get the rest of my siblings and go.”

The walk there was relatively short and many students from St. Francis were there. Holliway’s Eater was not exactly complex, but it had good food. Then again, it was one of the surviving buildings from Namor’s historical assault on New York, meaning that the historical status of that building probably wouldn’t make renovations easy. The five sat in a booth as food came. The service was rather fast because it was directly after school rather than the sports practices where everyone rushes for food.

“So,” Jack said, “You’re actually Mr. Fantastic’s son?” Everyone groaned at the prospect of Franklin having to answer again. “So how come you’re not in the Future Foundation?”

“The Future Foundation selects members by a talent search. Either you write in a research paper based on the topic the entrance committee or you’re recognized for your talents because you’ve made news. The third way is nepotism which my parents aren’t willing to use unless their children actually have, you know, gifted intellect,” Franklin explained. He seemingly spat at what he was about to say. “In a perfect world at least. The Future Foundation is full of backstabbing, nepotism on the committee's part, and lack of discipline.”

“Should I be concerned?” said Alex, “I mean, I applied and might not get in, but should I be --”

“Get in with the right crowd,” Franklin said, “The top kids aren’t the best crowd. They’re a bunch of depraved hellhounds.”

Julie noticed that Franklin was looking down at his shaking hands the entire time he said that. “Why are you --”

“The ‘smartest of the smart’ cost me my hands in an accident when I was eight. Then my parents had the great idea of having the fools responsible fix it. They fixed it improperly and now my hands shake. I can’t do any kind of drawing or painting anymore because of it. Honestly, it feels more painful attempting to do those things now,” Franklin said with murder in his voice, “And just because they’re smart, they’re not worthy of being kicked out.”

“Can’t you just reality warp them back to shape?” Jack was elbowed by every single one of his siblings. “What?”

“Onslaught, remember,” Alex whispered to him.

“After Onslaught, I might as well be a spoonbender,” Franklin scoffed.

“Okay, so how’s the food at the Baxter Building,” Alex said in order to change the uncomfortable topic.

“Oh I have a story for you.” Well, he changed attitude quickly. “Dad don’t make anything but nutritional paste and it’s disgusting. During the Future Foundation welcome dinner, he at least hires a crew of chefs. The past few years, the dishes weren’t good.” Franklin was snickering. “But last year, they did a terrible job, so I ended up taking over.”

“Wait, you, a kid, managed a kitchen,” chuckled Julie.

“Did you call them donkeys? Did you make them into idiot sandwiches? Did you yell at the top of your lungs on how the food is raw?” All these questions came from Katie Power who Franklin lowered his drink to. What in the actual nine hells? Why does the five-year-old know so much about Gordon Ramsay shows?

“Um, yes,” Franklin lied.

“So,” Alex said to once more change the topic, “This best friend of yours in Westchester … ”

“She’s great and --”

“She?” Katie interjected.

“Yes, ‘she’. I don’t understand what’s the --”

“Aren’t you afraid of cooties?” Everyone had a good laugh at this. In fact, Alex laughed hard enough to spit up his water through his nose.

“Yeah. Terrified. Luckily, her house is mostly full of boys, so I’m well protected,” Franklin said sarcastically. Of course, this fun was drowned out by the sound of screaming and stampeding patrons headed towards the backdoor could only mean one thing, supervillains.

“Is this going to be another one of your kidnapping episodes.” Alex turned over the table and had them duck.

“Apparently so,” Franklin sighed. His annoyance turned into a smile. “But this time, I’m ready for it.” A black portal opened right over his head which cloaked him in shadow before turning into a white cloak. The Power kids had their jaws wide open. “Don’t look at me like you haven’t seen a superhero before, Power Pack.”

“Wha - how did you --”

“I’d explain now, but I really want to kick this guy’s butt.” Franklin charged through the door with Power Pack not far behind and saw what was happening. Some kind of advanced jet, presumably a quinjet, was hovering over the ground as two figures floated down on a green hard light construct. One was a woman who was always shrouded in green mist and another was a man who stood as tall as the Hulk with ram-like horns.

“Franklin Richards,” the woman said.

“Chimera,” Franklin said in his best upper received pronunciation, “Didn’t Mr. Sinister get the memo?”

“About Onslaught? Yes, we all did,” her partner, Aries, said, “Nevertheless, Sinister wants you and the Twelve alive.” Aries did not have the natural voice of Chimera. His was more mechanical and robotic with an audible echo in it.

“I’m occupied right now, but thanks for the offer.” Aries charged at him at surprising speeds for someone as large and burly as him, but Franklin’s hands seethed darkness as he fired a blast that sent him flying back at Chimera who merely created a bubble construct to block his impact.

“Separate those four from Franklin. The target is mine.”

Aries then charged at the Power kids who all met him with attacks of their own. Julie was the first to strike, being the fastest. Despite her lack of muscle mass, she could accelerate much faster and therefore strike the hardest. Indeed, her first uppercut made the massive mutant flinch, but he was not mere dumb muscle. He would feign his defensive position in order gather information on where she would hit next Julie came in for a final punch for the head and was subsequently grabbed the fist.

“What?” Julie shouted as he threw her against the wall with such force that it sent her through the building.

A car, or at least half a car, was dropped right on top of Aries’ head as a cloud ensnared him. He was being blasted from the back by what felt like tiny flaming arrows. The feeling shifted all over his body. The mutant growled as he grabbed the remains of the car and began swinging around, fanning away Jack and eventually hitting Katie. He looked up and saw Alex readying another car to throw at him and promptly threw what he was fanning at it, causing an explosion that knocked Alex out of the sky.

“Anyone have any good ideas?” Alex was holding his head to stop the spinning.

Chimera and Franklin were locked in a duel with the former creating green chains to bind Franklin repeatedly. She was standing still with one arm behind her back as if to mock her opponent. Spotting a street light, Franklin mustered all his focus to make it collapse right on her head. Once it did, she broke focus and the chains disappeared. Franklin outstretched his left hand and a series of ice shards came flying at Chimera whose next construct was the creature of her namesake. The construct blasted the shards with fire, but they surprisingly didn’t melt. Instead, they pierced the creature as Chimera tried to float away on her platform. She was indeed cut by one of them on the cheek, but it was nothing major.

“It seems like my master overestimated the power of Onslaught,” Chimera said, “Or at the very least, underestimated your ability to find new powers.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Franklin grunted and blasted her with a streak of black mist which she dodged. Then he summoned his swords and threw them at her. Still, she managed to get away. Hundreds of construct clones of Chimera appeared around Franklin all of whom used their ropes to ensnare him, binding his arms and legs as well as his throat.

In an attempt at realiation, Franklin clenched both his fists and unleashed a wave of darkness which blacked out everything in the streets. Even the hard light seemed to violently shatter like a wine glass striking a marble floor. The only construct that didn’t disappear was the one that Chimera was using to wrap around his throat. He passed out, allowing for her to force him into a bubble.

Aries took one more blow from Jack Power who he only slammed into the floor. Julie had grabbed Alex and begun spinning him rapidly. “Now, make yourself as light as a feather. When I let go, make yourself as heavy as a house.”

“Alright!” Julie threw her brother right at the Marauder. The force of a house hitting him at the speed of a jet engine shattered his arms which were over his chest, ribs, and possibly spine. Aries was sent flying into a local body of water.

“Whoo-hoo! We win!” Katie cheered.

“Wait, where’s --” The kids heard the roaring engines of a jet as it took off right over their heads. “No,” Alex uttered.

* * *

 

Dr. Power knocked on the office of his boss, Mr. Fantastic. He took in a deep breath as he stepped into the rustic office. Despite the technological advancements, Reed Richards still decorated as if it was 1961. Well, it seemed fitting, seeing how he basically disappeared for decades in a dimension without time as a concept, got married in the 1990s, and had kids in the 2000s.

“Dr. Power, good to --” The door slammed behind the doctor.

“My children are superheroes and are trying to rescue your son from a group of people who work for Mr. Sinister.” The hologram froze up and was subsequently replaced with a Susan Storm who was furious.

“Hold on, my son is currently in the hands of the evillest scientist on Earth?” Her shouting probably damaged the microphone on her end.

“Don’t worry. My kids are currently sneaking on a jet to get him back,” Dr. Power assured her. In unrelated news, a loud, confused cry could be heard throughout that hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Franklin's comic self was way too overpowered and I'm not exactly a good writer when it comes to fight scenes, so the reality warping was highly toned down. As in, I removed it entirely and replaced it with another set of powers inspired by Sith Magic, the darkness effects of Kingdom Hearts, and Gorr the God Butcher.
> 
> Sinister was an odd choice for me to go with and I admit that. I needed a villain who could invoke fear very easily into the hearts of characters while still having a practical purpose of going after children. 
> 
> Carmody doesn't play a big role in this story other than having the Darkhold which becomes a major plot item later. Carmody will eventually be a more major player.


	2. Target: Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin was captured by the Marauders. As the Power Pack rescues their friend, they realize that they are charging head-first into the belly of the beast.

The autopilot was running as Chimera directed all her focus towards Franklin who was held in her constructs. Sure, he was conscious, but she made sure that her constructs kept him in enough pain to prevent him from using his powers. That … was an absolute like. She was a sadist who wanted to hear him scream. Franklin didn’t break. In fact, he didn’t even show discomfort at the prospect of being tortured.

“I’ve never met a child much like you,” said Chimera.

“No, you haven’t,” Franklin boasted.

“When we get to my master’s headquarters, you will know pain and fear,” Chimera assured him. She continued to create more torture devices, including a rack. “Let’s see how you deal with your … little problem.” Franklin spotted a tuft of blond hair behind Chimera. Perfect. He curled his fist and portal appeared behind Chimera. Alex rose from behind and pulled Chimera into it. Franklin closed the portal as the constructs faded around him.

“Where did that portal send her,” Alex asked.

“The North Pole,” Franklin said casually. He ensnared himself with shadows and changed back into his normal clothes. If his parents were going to find out about his powers, they definitely won’t find out about his superhero persona.

“So, can those portals take us home?”

“Probably, but I want to see why Sinister is doing this. Aries said Mr. Sinister was after the Twelve. That can’t possibly be good coming from him. And if my suspicions are correct...” Franklin walked over to the dashboard and saw that it was a computerized interface which was password locked. One of the things that wasn’t locked was the fuel tank.

“Okay, so what if we do get to land. Clearly, Sinister will know his minions failed when we walk out of this jet,” Julie said.

“Who said we’re walking out of here?” The landing platform was a massive cylinder with a bridge connecting it to the main complex. Harpoon and Scalphunter were at the platform as the jet descended. Franklin had opened a portal to the entrance of the complex where the kids entered. Upon being inside, they all looked at Franklin.

“You’ve been kidnapped a million times before. Where do they usually put their jail cells,” said Alex.

“Most of them are underground.” The kids began descending towards the bottom of this tower. It was only divided into ten floors with them beginning on the eighth one. Floor after floor, they made it into the basement. Franklin readied his blade to cut it, but Katie had already absorbed the door. On the other side of the door was a series of tunnels with glowing crystals.

They walked through them, the sound of water flowing drowning out the sound of their own thoughts. Then Franklin smiled at the sight of a scrawny eleven-year-old beating the crap out of Vertigo.

“Oh, so that’s your friend from Westchester,” Jack commented.

“Do you want a prize for guessing that,” she shouted their way. She looked up and smiled back at Franklin. “Hey Snowball, have you come to rescue me?”

“Snowball?”

Franklin ran his hand through his hair, “All this is dyed brown. My hair’s actually white.”

“Yeah, yeah, get these collars off of us,” yelled a girl in a strange animal hat. Alex walked up to her and grabbed the collar. Using his powers over gravity, he increased his strength my quite literally using two gravity wells to rip it in two.

“So, what’s your name,” Alex asked her.

“Molly,” she said.

“And what’s your power?” The Hayes girl walked over to another girl her age, Luna Maximoff, and tore the collar in two.

“I break stuff,” she said sarcastically. The sound of clicking followed by collars hitting the floor echoed through the caves and tunnels. The two looked at Rachel who was free of her collar. At her side was Franklin with a dagger in hand.

“Show off,” Molly and Alex said in unison.

Rachel merely clapped slowly. “Top marks.”

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” A blast sent Franklin flying into the wall. He spotted Andy Strucker who he knew fires the shot. He was in a stance and Franklin had scanned his mind with telepathy. Franklin’s hands flared of ghostly blue light and seethed with darkness. He was ready to fire right at him. “What’s your problem?”

“If we get out of here, we’ll be hunted down again my that Sinister guy and get recaptured.” Franklin’s eyes glowed bright sapphire blue as he readied to blast the stupid out of this teenager, but Rachel had curled her fist. Andy grabbed his own throat. He was suddenly lifted right off the ground. Not even his laces touch the cave floor.

“What do you suggest, skater boy? Fight Sinister?” Andy nodded weakly. “You’ll lose and be stripped naked as tools extract blood, spinal fluid, bone marrow. The only thing you’ll ever shove your dick into is a tube, so he can study your genome. Oh wait, do I need to put it in simpler terms for you to understand, you dumb fuckboy?”

“Ruby, that’s enough.” Franklin’s voice echoed, and it wasn’t because of the cave. She dropped Andy on the floor. The fifteen-year-old was gasping for air as Idie and a girl Franklin presumed to be his sister helped him up.

“You dare come after me? As if Sinister was the name of a petty thug you could intimidate? Well, after today, I’ll make sure you know how to fear the name Sinister.” A flash of red light filled the cave as everyone took cover. There he was, the tall, vampiric monster who terrorized mutants and inhumans all in the name of science, standing right in the middle of a scattered crowd. Thought surrounded, he wasn’t afraid.

Luna looked on the symbols in the cave once more. No wonder they looked so familiar. They were an ancient inhuman dialect. Could it be?

“Yes, it is, Luna,” said Sinister, “This is the lost inhuman city of Orollan.”  He pointed right at the symbols on the cave walls. “And these were once the terrigen ritual chambers.”

Alex watched him until he was positioned in the right place, free of any other person he could possibly hit. He had to take the shot. Sinister stumbled. “Get out of there!” The kids scrambled as the cave fell on top of Sinister.

“I think you just pissed him off,” Rachel said. The rocks glowed bright red as Sinister rose. The rubble bolted towards Alex who only could fly across the room. Lauren Strucker created a shield in front of him and followed him his way through the cave. When the rocks blasted their way through her shields, she turned towards Sinister and bound his hands with her shields.

The fiery red aura flared from Sinister’s hands which shattered the shields. A spear construct was created from this red light which he threw at Laruen who dodged it. Andy reached out and began making a ripping motion only for a fiery rope to grab his hands and drag him to the floor.

Rachel Summers and Jeb Guthrie got on either side of Sinister and fired their blasts. Jeb launched his optic blasts but was soon met with a blast of red lighting while Rachel fired her telekinesis in hopes of disintegrating Sinister only for a stronger blast that physically blasted her across the cave as well as mentally distorted her sense of equilibrium.

Julie Power ripped through the cave and struck Sinister right in the face, hard enough to turn his head beyond ninety degrees. Sinister merely turned it back into place. Julie pulled back in shock.

“What are you?” Red chains formed around Julie’s torso and throat. He choked her in a fashion not unlike what Chimera did to Franklin. Much like him, she passed out faster due to sheer force used by Sinister, seeing how she’s not a member of the Twelve. Nevertheless, another superhuman being might be interesting to have. Once Julie fell, yellow jets of light struck him over the chest.

“Insect.” He grabbed Julie and threw her at Katie who was defeated all too easily. A tornado of flames enveloped Sinister who wasn’t even burned by it. He merely grabbed Aimi Yoshida by the throat.

“I’ve fought the X-Men for years, including your family. What chance do you have?” She was covered in a thick layer of frost, her skin blue from the cold, and was dropped at his feet.

Jubilee blasted her plasma bolts at the old scientist to distract him from X23_4GAB who slid under Sinister and slashed at his Achilles’ tendons and climbed his back using her foot claws. Then, she slashed the back of his throat followed by the removal of his head.

“My death is not like yours.” A snap of a finger sent the girls flying into the wall. The head was reattached to the body by, well, the body. Wither took this as an opportunity to grab both his hands and begin rotting him. “I control every cell in my body. Your powers are nothing to me.” Sinister grabbed Wither instead and broke both his arms before tossing him aside.

“You’re not going to win.” Luna let out a wave of energy which filled the remaining fighters with a rush of confidence.

Franklin blasted a pulse of darkness right at Sinister’s chest. The servant of Apocalypse merely dodged it as the cave wall behind him shattered like glass. Countering with his red lighting, Franklin blocked it with a barrier and fired several ethereal chains to bind Sinister.

“Whatever plan you have, do it now,” he said to Alex. Sinister’s eyes flowed bright red as a powerful surge of energy raced towards Franklin and struck him directly in the chest. As Franklin screamed, Alex thrusted his arm downward and Molly Hayes wrapped Sinister’s throat with the restraining collar.

“We win,” cheered Molly.

“Fools, do you believe --” A torrent of cold air from Idie froze him solid.

“That … was intense,” Jack huffed.

“Intense? You sat by and did nothing,” Luna dismissed.

“Like your powers over feelings could do any better,” Jack scoffed. The two turned their backs to each other and wore scowls on their faces. Franklin laughed at this who elicited the stares of some of remaining conscious fighters.

The caves shook violently. Earthquake? Cave in? Were they all going to die. Franklin made a circle motion with his hands to create a portal, but the walls collapsed behind him, causing him to retreat. It was an entrance and who came through that hole was not a legion of Marauders but a task force of inhumans: Iso, Medusa, Karnak, and Gorgon.

“Aunt Medusa,” Luna cried out. Medusa grabbed Luna using her prehensile hair. She then looked at the kids who fought Mr. Sinister. They were dirty, bruised, bloodied, and some were even unconscious.

“Gorgon, contact the X-Men and SHIELD. I’m sure they want to see this.”

“Yes, my queen.”

They were all brought aboard the SHIELD helicarrier for healing, debriefing, and transportation home. Healing from the damages wasn’t exactly a difficult thing to do. The X-Men brought along healers like Elixir and Xorn to repair physical damages while telepaths like the Stepford Cuckoos were there to heal mental damage from the battle. Some of them were sent home by SHIELD personnel. Others were brought to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngers or the equivalent in the region.

Franklin, Rachel, and the Power Pack were all sitting on the roof of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. The kids were watching the stars at night while their parents discussed the events of today or as Rachel put it “How not to Manage a Crisis”.

“What comes next,” said Alex.

“Well, my mother tore open the minds of several Marauders and found out they were working with a Douglas Carmody who has the Darkhold and is on the run,” said Rachel, “I’m in trouble for turning Andy’s white underwear yellow, Franklin’s in trouble for hiding the fact he still has powers. Heaven knows what happens if they questioned what kind of powers. And clearly, you guys have your goose cooked for that jet stunt.”

“Oh trust me, we do,” Alex sighed.

“What comes next is us putting this in a report,” Franklin whispered, “Our little network would like to know all about the Power Pack.”

“Network?”

 _There are more superheroes just like us out there. You just don’t know it yet._ The Power kids smiled at the telepathic message. More superheroes just like them, a thought that might actually be a reality. Franklin smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Sinister a type of villain that believes fighting is not for someone of his stature, but he's willing to get his hands dirty. He was depicted a bit differently from my original draft, fighting ferociously and utilizing all the Marauder powers. He didn't exactly wish to kill any of the kids here. After all, he needs genetic material to go off of, so I rewrote it a bit.
> 
> Lauren and Andy Strucker are from The Gifted. I like that show. I hate Andy. Originally, he would have had a small accident when Rachel lifted him right off the ground in a choke hold which would have humiliated him in front of the Twelve and the Power Pack, but I decided against it.
> 
> The fight was originally going to end with Andy and Lauren using the Fenris Force to tear Sinister and Orollan apart, but I had already made several arcs where it is utilized. In addition, I wanted it to be the minds of someone on the Power Pack because they're part of the main cast in this and felt that Andy and Lauren would be turned into a glorified Deus Ex Machina at worst.
> 
> As for Gabby, she's closer to Dafne Keen's portrayal of Lauren in Logan.
> 
> Now, the next arc will be about Big Hero 6, specifically the Disney version, and will star Marys Iosama ... renamed Marys Ito because I've actually met people with the last name "Ito" and "Iosama" sounds stupid. Also, it's more of an introductory chapter if anything, seeing how this was much more action heavy.


End file.
